Oh Mary
by mrspencil
Summary: A variety of views of Mary Morstan and the events of the third series. Wishing MapleleafCameo a very happy birthday:-)
1. John

_a/n: This is a somewhat tongue-in-cheek version of how John and Mary could have reconciled their differences, following the revelations in the third series..._

_I own no aspect of Sherlock BBC._

_Thanks go to MapleleafCameo and johnsarmylady:-)_

* * *

**Oh Mary...**

* * *

Oh Mary...in your canon role,

A sweet and lovely creature;

Immortalised by Conan Doyle,

Pristine of form and feature.

You won my namesake instantly;

Your blue eyes hued so perfectly;

Your hair as fair as hair can be.

A sweet and lovely creature.

~0~

Oh Mary...thus you seemed at first,

My blue-eyed, fair-haired lady;

No hint that you might be well-versed

In deeds so deep and shady.

A practice nurse who seemed to be

The perfect practice nurse for me;

You triaged patients beautifully;

My blue-eyed, fair-haired lady.

~0~

Oh Mary...in those early days

My heart by you was taken;

Your innocent and girlish ways

Restored a faith well-shaken.

Those nights we wandered aimlessly,

Content to be just you and me;

A love which grew so easily;

My heart by you was taken.

~0~

Oh Mary...on the day we wed

Our vows rang out so clearly;

A blissful married life ahead

With one I loved so dearly.

And when at last it dawned on me

That one and one would soon be three,

No man could match my joy, you see;

Our vows rang out so clearly.

~0~

Oh Mary...joy and bliss fled fast;

My heart was torn asunder

As details of your murky past

Turned sun to storm and thunder.

I'd married, unexpectedly,

A cold assassin, did not see

The "gun for hire" you'd trained to be;

My heart was torn asunder.

~0~

Oh Mary...this will have to end,

Although I love you madly;

You shot my best and wisest friend,

An act which hurt me badly.

I now look back suspiciously

At sniper dots which fell on me;

I'll think the very worst, you see,

Although I love you madly.

~0~

Oh Mary...you have used those skills

Which nursing school had taught you

For easing and assessing ills,

To flatten those who thwart you.

The use of Gray's anatomy

For placing bullets surgically;

A hippocratic travesty

Which nursing school had taught you

~0~

Oh Mary...as I sit and read

Your life as Doyle had written,

I note my namesake had no need

To wish he'd not been smitten.

No hidden skills with weaponry,

No contract killing history,

No crime, just childhood tragedy;

Your life as Doyle had written.

~0~

Oh Mary...reading on some more,

A troubling thought has struck me,

And pierced me to my very core,

Dismayed and truly shook me...

The doctor, writ by ACD,

Although a soldier just like me,

Discharged his gun less eagerly.

A troubling thought has struck me...

~0~

Oh Mary...is it true, in fact,

It's not just you who's lacking?

On reading of each selfless act

The odds, I think, are stacking.

He treated all so courteously;

None felt beneath his dignity;

No eyes were rolled contemptuously.

It's not just you who's lacking.

~0~

Oh Mary...note the many times

My namesake dealt with danger;

He got through those Victorian crimes

Unkidnapped by a stranger.

And yet such tough ordeals to me

Occurred, perhaps, too frequently;

I take more risks, how differently

My namesake dealt with danger.

~0~

Oh Mary...must we emulate

Our namesakes, so heroic?

You'd suffer such a dismal fate;

I'd mourn, stiff-lipped and stoic.

I'd move back in with skull and he

Who views all things eccentrically.

I'll close the book, just let them be;

Our namesakes, so heroic.

~0~

Oh Mary...these old tales have shown

We do belong together;

We both prefer, if truth be known

Not sun, but storm-filled weather.

We thrive upon adversity

On lies, on harsh reality;

You are indeed the girl for me...

We do belong together.

~0~


	2. Sherlock

_a/n: This contains spoilers for BBC Sherlock. I neither own nor make any profit from the characters._

_Thanks to MLC and Zaydee._

_Wishing the wonderful mattsloved1 a Very Happy Birthday:-)_

_Mary Morstan from the point of view of Sherlock._

* * *

**Oh Mary...part two**

* * *

Oh Mary, you have stepped beyond

My wildest calculations;

I truly had not quite foreseen

Such lethal complications.

You hid your past so expertly;

I saw the clues but did not see

Your moves outstrip so easily

My wildest calculations.

~0~

Oh, Mary, when we met, there was

No need for introductions;

I saw you, and of course observed,

And made some swift deductions.

From cats to appendectomy,

And one tattoo placed secretly,

And bread and lies, intriguingly;

No need for introductions.

~0~

Oh Mary, when I first appeared,

You understood so clearly

That I must be the ghost, returned,

Who'd cost my friend so dearly.

You gauged the scene so perfectly,

The sheer impossibility

Was swept aside so speedily;

You understood, so clearly.

~0~

Oh Mary, on that frantic night

When John was placed in danger,

You read then cracked the code so fast

When texted by a stranger.

You acted singlemindedly,

We saved him, Mary, thankfully;

Made quite a team, instinctively,

When John was placed in danger.

~0~

Oh Mary, then the game moved on

To vows, a ring, a wedding,

And wedding plans, a lesser brain

Could see where this was heading.

The best man's role bestowed on me;

A speech and fuss and frippery;

Uncharted waters flowing free

To vows, a ring, a wedding.

~0~

Oh Mary, an eventful day

When you and John were married;

A meal, a dance, a final speech

The secret fears you carried.

A murder plot, surprisingly,

And news that one and one made three;

A vow I made wholeheartedly

When you and John were married.

~0~

Oh Mary, as these thoughts invade

This silent space between us,

You know that John is out of reach,

You know he has not seen us.

Your mask is down, while steadily

Your loaded gun is trained on me;

You'll have to cross, incisively,

This silent space between us.

~0~

Oh Mary, I can see your eyes,

You act with calm precision;

The choice I hoped you would not make;

A cold and stark decision.

Your aim is checked painstakingly,

You squeeze the trigger carefully,

Each moment, an eternity.

You act with calm precision...

~0~


	3. Mrs Hudson

_a/n: A further look at the third series of BBC Sherlock, and Mary's role in it. This time, from the point of view of Mrs Hudson._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_Wishing the amazing Lucy36 a very happy birthday:-)_

* * *

**Oh Mary ...part three**

* * *

Oh, Mary, when we met, I thought,

"Just what the doctor needed".

He sank to depths I can't describe;

All pleas, all help unheeded.

You seemed so fresh, so trouble free,

You talked and smiled so charmingly,

You held his hand so tenderly;

Just what the doctor needed.

~0~

Oh Mary, as the weeks passed by,

You earned my deep affection.

Though John still mourned, and I still mourned,

You forged a strong connection.

You showed him that the world could be

A brighter place, eventually;

He'd lost that hope before, you see;

You earned my deep affection

~0~

Oh Mary, Sherlock's shock return,

Which left John Watson reeling,

Was tempered by your presence, dear,

And reinforced my feeling

That threads entwined; one, two and three

Stand fast against adversity,

And heal those hurts, so patiently,

Which left John Watson reeling.

~0~

Oh Mary, all those wedding plans!

Anticipation rising,

And Sherlock caught in best man schemes

Of your's and John's devising.

You found your place quite seamlessly,

Accepted Sherlock cheerfully,

You understood him perfectly;

Anticipation rising.

~0~

Oh Mary, such a wedding day;

Unique and so delightful.

A murder plot discussed mid-speech;

Intriguing and insightful.

Your vows were made so earnestly,

Your best man played so movingly,

You danced with John so gracefully;

Unique and so delightful.

~0~

Oh Mary, now the bright lights fade;

No Happy Ever After.

No wedded bliss, no steadfast team,

No joy, no careless laughter.

Your past remains a mystery,

A grim and painful history,

Which blights you now, relentlessly;

No Happy Ever After.

~0~

Oh Mary, I'm still fond of you,

Though trust, alas, has ended.

Your choices and betrayal led

To deeds you'd not intended;

You wounded almost fatally

A man who would with certainty

Protect you to the last degree,

Though trust, alas, has ended.

~0~


	4. Mary

_A/N: No aspect of Sherlock BBC belongs to me_

_Wishing MapleleafCameo a very Happy Birthday:-)_

_Events of the third series...from the point of view of Mary_

* * *

**Oh Mary...part four**

* * *

Oh Mary...not my childhood name,

Now lost, destroyed, deleted;

So many names have come and gone,

Cast off, like foes defeated.

I thought, at last, I might break free

Of all I've done which haunted me,

But such things are not easily

Now lost, destroyed, deleted.

~0~

Oh Mary...I must learn to live

With deeds and consequences;

To face my past and step by step

Mend torn and broken fences.

Alas, my new identity

Did not provide a guarantee

Of safety, or deal guiltlessly

With deeds and consequences.

~0~

Oh Mary...There was no intent;

I fell so hard, so deeply.

A slight and gentle work romance

Ascended much more steeply.

No thoughts of fate nor destiny;

A chat, a drink, good company

And then, quite unexpectedly,

I fell so hard, so deeply.

~0~

Oh Mary...time with John was full

Of joyful expectation;

Engagement, and a wedding planned,

Such cause for celebration.

But then, a text sent cryptically

Put all my hopes in jeopardy;

My past now made a mockery

Of joyful expectation.

~0~

Oh Mary...John was safe, and yet

A growing apprehension

Now marred each day, a shadow loomed;

A creeping, shifting tension.

I carried on, apparently

Engrossed in wedding frippery

And tried to banish ruthlessly

A growing apprehension.

~0~

Oh Mary...on my wedding day

Such mixed intense emotion;

Our wedding rings and wedding vows

Proclaiming our devotion,

A best man we'd not dreamed could be,

A telegram quite callously

Intruding on the revelry;

Such mixed, intense emotion.

~0~

Oh Mary...what of steadfast friends?

That dreadful confrontation?

The choice that I was forced to make

To keep John's dedication.

I played with lives so recklessly

Relied on Sherlock's loyalty;

Risked murder, undeniably...

That dreadful confrontation.

~0~

Oh Mary...after all I've done,

The shadows might be fading

A chance to show what's underneath

The lies and masquerading.

John's reconciled, quite selflessly

To what my hidden past might be;

Accepting every part of me.

The shadows might be fading.

~0~


End file.
